fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Reaver
Reaver is a Pirate and The Hero Of Skill Hammer states that Reaver is well known in Albion for being an excellent marksman. She says that "He would capture ships by shooting the Captain from across the water no matter the distance or conditions. The more impossible the shot was the faster the crew would surrender." When leading the Hero through the tunnels of his home, he tells the player how much he loves a good "scrap", exemplifying his willingness to fight and competence in battle. He is blessed with eternal youth and often remarks on periods of time he has lived in. His immortality comes from a deal he made with the Shadow Court: they will keep him young with sacrifices of other peoples' youth. Reaver's diary (which is found in separate entries throughout his "coastal paradise" once the player has bought the house after defeating Lucien) states that this deal also contributed to the destruction of Oakvale. He betrays the Hero no less than twice: first trying to sacrifice them to the Shadow Court, then later attempting to collect Lucien's bounty on them. Despite his narcissistic view of the world, he will commend the Hero for showing cunning, like if the evil choice is made at the Shadow Court and if the Hero chooses wealth at the end of the story. He is narcissistic, egotistical, shows signs of megalomania and displays a near psychopathic disregard for life. It is also suggested that Reaver possesses some amount of sexual impropriety, and a total disregard of loyalty or fidelity. This is shown through his taking of several lovers of both sexes at the same time (when in the smugglers' caves below his house, he admits to three: Ursula, Penelope, and Andrew). His promiscuity is used to highlight his pleasure-seeking, self-indulgent lifestyle and his overall lack of concern for others or their sufferings. However, it is hinted Reaver has a soft side in the Fifth entry of his diary, explaining that he did not know that the Shadow Court would kill the citizens of Oakvale. In this entry, he also states that he had a lover in Oakvale, lamenting "her" death; the diary entry starts with him explaining about a recurring nightmare about these past events. At the end of this entry, he describes himself as a different man, saying that the man he was a fearful, breakable man. His final words in this entry are, "I am not he...I am Reaver." This suggests he has changed his identity and even personality somewhat, to deal with the pain of his past. He also has both a small amount of patience and a vain disposition about his appearance: he shot both a sculptor and a painter for supposedly getting the statue/painting wrong, and finally shooting Barnum because the picture he took, while a perfect likeness, would take three months to develop. At the end of the Main Quest, Reaver travels to Garth's homeland of Samarkand, presumably the Fable equivalent of Asia, citing "exotic substances" and "uninhibited people" as his reasons. The fate of his smuggling operation (and its members) in Bloodstone is never revealed. OXM has confirmed that Reaver will be returning in Fable III. It is unknown what his role in the game will be. Combat In combat, Reaver often stands in one place, slowly firing his gun. He supposedly hits every shot, though he does not kill with each one. When an enemy gets too close, or strikes him with a melee blow, he will draw his cutlass, striking at the same time and performing a flourish attack. While Reaver's damage per second output with his Dragonstomper .48 appears low, nearing Smuggler's Beach, he demonstrates the ability to fire several shots in very rapid succession, scoring a head shot and a kill on many enemies within a very short time. He remarks "You can tell them grandchildren about that, too. Not that they would believe you..." Amusingly, if you go up ahead, you can use a ranged weapon to kill all the enemies in succession (indicating that it was a scripted event) and Reaver will start his dialogue, pause, and then continue talking as if he had killed them all. Fable III Several posters have been seen in gameplay videos and trailers of Reaver Industries. Due to the message given on one of them "Work or Starve" and the colour scheme of one of the banners it is highly likely Reaver is in league with Logan meaning he could be playing the villain this time around. Trivia *Reaver is voiced by Stephen Fry. *Reaver possesses one of the 6 Dragonstomper .48 Guns. He claims to have killed 4 of the other holders and subsuquentally had their copies destroyed. The name is appropriate, as he killed a fellow marksman, Wicker, who owned the Red Dragon weapon. Wicker challenged Reaver to a duel to prove who was the better marksman. Instead of duelling, Reaver just shot Wicker in the head, but did not destroy his gun afterwards. *Reaver is bisexual, as he seems to flirt with the player, despite their gender. In the caverns beneath his home, where he says that "Penelope set the house on fire while I was sleeping. With Andrew, as I recall," though this could have been a joke. It is unsure whether he was referring to Andrew as setting his house on fire with Penelope, or as who he was sleeping with then the house was set on fire, though it should be noted that in the bowerstone cemetery, one incription reads "Andrew the liar. Died in a blood stone fire". His diary also adds speculation as to his sexuality. Reaver is also possibly based on the title character of Oscar Wilde's novel, The Picture of Dorian Gray. *In the first downloadable content, there's an item available called the 'Greaser wig'. When looking closely, you'll see that the wig is the exact same hairstyle and hair colour as Reaver's hair. *When exiting the Fairfax tombs, a tombstone can be found near the exit. It tells of a man who only was 48 years when he died. And it was Reaver's .48 which ended him. *Concept artwork reveals Reaver was originally intended to have shoulder-length blond hair, wear a hat, wield two pistols and overall have a much more youthful appearance. *He is very vain; on the occasions that you visit Reaver in his home he is posing for a painting, or at one point, posing for a statue. However, on exiting the room, if you hang around after the door closes, you can hear him saying things like "Do you really think my buttocks look like that?", or some other complaint, followed by a gunshot. * He has a ship, named "The Reaver". Reaver claims that he wanted to name it the "Narcissus", but there was already a ship registered with that name and shipping laws prevent names from being stolen by any means. *On a gravestone in Bowerstone Cemetery it says: Lived by a Dragonstomper, died by one. It is obvious that Reaver killed this man. *It is known that he sacrificed other peoples' youth, possibly meaning he killed them. *To reave is 'to take away by or as by force; plunder; rob,' common practices of a pirate; hence, his name, Reaver. Reave also means to rend, break, or tear; a reflection of Reaver's violent nature. Jack Sparrow/Pirates of the Caribbean influence *His selling of the Player to the Shadow Court is similar to Jack Sparrow selling Will's soul to Davy Jones. *His snarky humour and impish wit are evocative of Jack Sparrow. *He betrays the hero, then teams up with him, a recurring event in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. See Also *Bloodstone Mansion *Dragonstomper .48 *Reaver's Rear Passage Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Category:Fable III Characters